Talk:Lark That Sings at Dawn
She needs a Charart. So does Pine. 23:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Since when was she grey?[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cardinalfire1234 Cardinal]fire My fluffy yellow cake! I think she was mentioned to look like Stormfur. 16:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm asking Kate on her facebook page if she is grey or brown. But she hasn't confirmed anything yet. 00:37, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Picture??? That picture was NEVER APPROVED. Amberfire3, RAVENCLAW!!!!Smartypants!!! Luna is awesome! 09:49, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Under trivia it states that she 'looks like her father', but her charart is a brown tabby. I'm confused... Splashmist3271 (talk) 22:09, May 26, 2013 (UTC) They meant body shape. 22:12, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ShadowClan Blood? Wouldn't she have ShadowClan blood as well since her uncle is Bumblestripe, who is cousins with Dawnpelt, Flametail, and Tigerheart? -- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 00:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Well Bumblstripe is her half-uncle because her grandmother is Silverstream not Millie. I don't think cousins matter much in the Clans because I haven't heard a cat say "She is my cousin" ever. 01:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Dawnfire They dont say "she is my cousin" but they do say "she is my kin" and she would'nt have ShadowClan blood because they aren't related to Rowanclaw(Tawnypelt has no ShadowClan Blood)[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 16:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Blood I was thinking that since Lark and Pine have WindClan blood we could make it a trivia question. They have it from Stormfur obviously who is Silverstream's kit. Silverstream was Crookedstar's and Willowbreeze's kit. Willowbreeze's father, Reedfeather was WindClan deputy and her mother, Fallowtail RiverClan. 01:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Dawnfire True^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 16:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Talk about a hoge poge of blood! really the only groups that are in the warriors series that they dont have are blood clan and shadow clan... Boyikr... Christian... anti-secular humanist... AMERICANIST (talk) 12:29, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Blood: ThunderClan (Graystripe), ShadowClan (Graystripe's cousins), WindClan (Willowbreeze's Father) and RiverClan (Silverstream). I don't believe they have BloodClan blood, though. I'll check. Absol1991 (talk) Millie? In her trivia section, it says she has kittypet blood because her grandmother, Millie, was born a kittypet. Millie isn't her grandmother, in fact she isn't blood related to her and Pine at all. Lark and Pine's real grandmother is Silverstream, Millie is more like her "Step Grandmother" 20:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) True. Maybe that should be removed from her trivia. Wait for a few more opinions though. 20:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Well , I think Lark and Pine should be mentioned as to-bes , no ? Larkwing It should be removed from her siggie because Millie is no blood-relation[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 16:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Tribe Blood? Under trivia it states that she has tribe blood because Brook is from the Tribe, but is this really needed since she lives in the Tribe? Splashmist3271 (talk) 23:10, July 13, 2013 (UTC) no ts because she was borne to tribe parents and lives in the tribe... Boyikr... Christian... anti-secular humanist... AMERICANIST (talk) 12:30, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Gray or brown? It said by Brook that she looks like her father.Doesn't it mean that she is a gray tabby not brown like on her picture? SziriXxX (talk) 10:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC) it could honestly mean anything, like her face or body structure. 11:21, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Aunts and Uncles It lists Blossomfall, Briarlight, and Bumblestripe under Aunts and Uncles, but they should have their own sections, Half-Aunts and Half-Uncles, because, as has been stated before, Blossomfall Briarlight and Bumblestripe are Stormfur's ''half ''siblings. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:05, January 3, 2016 (UTC)